


Vocal Hands (And Wrist Bones Too)

by ienablu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Type 40 TARDIS can't translate Hydran, the Master has a conversation, and the Doctor watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal Hands (And Wrist Bones Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LJ, for the Five Acts Meme (acts of kissing, and a somewhat unusual turn-on).

They're on a carnival planet in the Epsilon Indi system. Even though they landed in one of the smaller market towns of its hemisphere, they're not even halfway into the town and three hours have already passed. Rory points out they haven't eaten, and that they should probably do that soon.

He and Amy quickly find a food stall run by a humanoid alien -- from the Hydran system, going by the fuchsia skin tone and scales -- and confer for a few moments, before Amy points at a row of kabobs and says, "We'd like two of those, please."

"He can't hear you, Amy," the Doctor tells her. A sign to the left of the menu -- definitely written in Hydran -- states that the stall keeper is deaf.

She frowns. "How can you tell?"

The Doctor points to the sign.

Amy leans in closer and looks at it. "It looks just like a bunch of squiggles to me."

"Because a Type 40 TARDIS doesn't translate written Hydran," the Master says, from where he's standing off to the side.

The Doctor opens his mouth to defend the honor of his TARDIS when the Master turns to the stall keeper and starts using the sign language of Hydran system.

And then the Doctor closes his mouth and stares; it's been some time he last saw this form of sign language, and even longer since he's seen it done so fluently. A good deal depends upon the handshapes, but there's a subtly to the language, the speed of the motions, the flicks for emphasis, the overall fluidity of the movements. With his long fingers and sharp wrist bones, the Master's current regeneration is perfect for the language.

The shopkeeper looks thrilled at someone communicating with them so well, and sells the food for a reduced price. Or at least the Doctor thinks that's what happens, he can't quite tear his gaze away from the Master to pay attention to the other half of the conversation. Transaction made and food in hand, Amy and Rory leave to explore the rest of the town on their own.

The Doctor stays, and watches with growing interest as the Master converses with the shopkeeper.

Time passes, and he notices the sign for _doctor_ cropping up regularly, and he stops paying attention to the movement of the Master's hands and focuses on what he's saying.

 _Doctor, it's rude to stare_.

The Doctor straightens up, and feels his face warm slightly. "Right!" he says, voice bright and cheery. "Since you two seem to be getting on so well, I'll leave you to it. I need to go make sure Amy and Rory haven't gotten into any trouble."

He turns his back before he can see the shopkeeper's or the Master's response, and starts off in the direction he thinks Amy and Rory had went.

It only takes a few seconds for him to become aware of the Master following him. He's not sure if he's looking forward to this confrontation or completely dreading it, only that it's been building since they came across the Master four star systems ago, and it'd be best to take it somewhere more private. He ducks down an alleyway, then another.

"I don't think Amy and Rory went this way," the Master says. He's only a few steps behind the Doctor, which makes him jump slightly, before turning around. Smiling, and looking entirely too smug, he signs, _But I may be mistaken_.

The casual suggestion that he may have been a mistake is almost as alluring as his fluency, and the Doctor closes the few steps between them. He leans in, nervous and rubbish and a bit shaky, and presses a tentative kiss against his lips. The Master doesn't pull away or move back, so the Doctor tilts his head slightly, and kisses him again.

After a few tense moments, the Master kisses back. Then presses in closer, places a hand on the Doctor's hip, and pulls them flush together.

The Doctor molds himself to the Master's body, wrapping an arm around the Master's neck, his other hand going up to card through the Master's hair. 

The Master cups the back of his neck, the hand on the Doctor's hip sliding beneath his jacket to rest on his side. His fingers start tapping out a rhythm, and for a moment the Doctor thinks it's the drums, before realizing it's Minarujan morse code. He makes a noise that could be a laugh or could be a moan. Whichever it starts as, it ends as a moan when the Master bites his lip, hard.

The idea of standing here and snogging for the next indeterminate amount of time is really quite an appealing idea, and the Doctor is slow to pull away.

The Master's face is flush, his eyes are bright, and his hair is completely tousled, and the Doctor would guess that he doesn't look much better himself.

As well as looking horribly wrecked, the Master looks slightly annoyed, so the Doctor explains, "I meant what I said about checking up on Amy and Rory."

A flash of annoyance passes over the Master's face. He takes a step back, and signs a flourished _But of course_.

The Doctor has to take a step back and remind himself that Rory was wearing short sleeves and there are some species that find it obscene to show one's elbows in public. _Later?_ he suggests, his movements nowhere near as gracefully as the Master's, but still respectable.

The look on the Master's face is worlds away from annoyance as he once more signs _But of course_.


End file.
